


The Annual Rickfest

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...After all, the New Year’s Rickfest was, simply put, the best fucking party in the universe. How could it not be? A Rick was always the life of the party, and thousands of them gathered to bring in the New Year with a steady stream of booze, drugs, prostitutes, and music."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Enjoy the last of your 2015 with this pointless, hormone filled story.

 

Rick Sanchez of Earth, dimension C-137 fumbled and pulled at his red tie while steering his spacecraft. He really wasn’t a huge fan of the color. He was more of a blue, really. But the Ricks had been clear in the dress code for the event, requiring each Rick to wear a predetermined color identifying them to their dimension. One of the many, many reasons Rick C-137 hated the Council of Ricks. Telling them what colors to wear? _Seriously?_ But he decided to let it go. After all, the New Year’s Rickfest was, simply put, the best fucking party in the universe. How couldn’t it be? A Rick was always the life of the party, and thousands of them gathered to bring in the New Year with a steady stream of booze, drugs, prostitutes, and music.

Rick continued shuffling with his clothes and observed himself through the reflection of the glass. He was wearing a fitted black button up shirt with black slacks that fit him perfectly. He glanced to his right to catch Summer staring at him.

“ _What_ , Summer?” Rick said roughly.

Summer was pulled out of her trance as she spoke.

“Sorry, grandpa Rick! I’ve just… never seen you so dressed up before.” Summer said thoughtfully.

“Y-Yeah, Rick, it’s not e-every day we see you w-without the lab coat!” Morty chimed in from the backseat.

Rick rolled his eyes. The council had made it clear they didn’t want everyone showing up in the typical blue shirt and lab coat. It makes things a bit disorienting when everyone looks exactly the same, so they encouraged everyone to dress differently. Within the color codes, of course. This went for Morty and Summer, too. Morty traded his typical yellow t-shirtt-shirt for a red button up with a black tie and grey slacks. Summer also kept the theme of red by wearing a fitted red and black lace dress. Rick hadn’t given them much to go on as far as attire.

 _‘It’s a p-party. Dress well, throw some red in.’_ he had told them. Morty and Summer had heard about these parties before, and were thrilled when Rick offered to take them. Rick had been putting off taking his Morty and Summer for some obvious reasons, but decided this would be the year. Summer would be in college this time next year and Morty not far behind. However right now, Rick was beginning to regret bringing them.

“W-What ever. Listen, when we get to the Citadel, you-you need to be careful.” Rick said

“What? W-Why would we need to b-be careful at a party full of Ricks, Mortys, and Summers?” Morty inquired.

Rick let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed his temples.

“Be-Because, Morty, not all Ricks…not, not all of them have the same types… the same kind of, uhh… relationships that we have. S-Some are different.” Rick said flatly.

Morty and Summer looked at each other in confusion, but both decided it better to not ask any more questions.

About an hour of quiet flying later, the trio arrived at the asteroid that held the Citadel. Morty and Summer gaped as they looked down from the car to see hundreds of Ricks, Mortys, and Summers enter the headquarters, all dressed in contrasting, varying colors.

Rick C-137 landed the car in a space specifically labeled for his vehicle next to the entrance. Looks like maybe council organization wasn’t all bad. Before exiting the car, Rick rounded on Morty and Summer one last time.

“Ok, listen you two. Don’t let anything you see here… freak you out, or anything. We Ricks pretty much let it aaaaall hang out at this thing. Now let’s _party_ , mothafuckers!!!” Rick exclaimed, arms in the air. Morty and Summer let out a cheer as they stepped out towards the entrance.

Morty and Summer followed closely behind their Rick as they walked into the building. The ceiling was over ten stories high made only of glass. The lighting was low, and the group felt their feet vibrate as they walked further through. Summer anxiously observed the passersby’s as they shifted through the crowd. She looked to her left to see a Rick with his face covered in white and purple paint, along with a black tank top with a Morty trailing behind him dressed in a similar fashion. To her right, she saw two Mortys holding hands and wearing animal costumes. Huh. So _that’s_ what Rick meant by…different.

Morty was in a similar state of awe as he observed the copies as well. He saw one Rick dressed similar to the flesh curtains era, while another in a skeleton costume. One Rick and Morty pair looked like they weren’t wearing anything at all, save some interesting black spurts all over their bodies and black shorts. He could hear several speaking in Spanish, but was broken from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nervously, he whipped around to see a fairly true version of himself. The Morty looked at him with a light smile and wore a green button up shirt with a blue tie.

“How-How’s it going, bro? F-First time here?” stranger Morty asked.

“Uhh…y-yeah. Was it that obvious?” C-137 said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Hey, n-no worries! I’ll show you around.” Green-shirt Morty said before grabbing C-137’s wrist and pulling him further into the crowd. C-137 gave a quick glance back at his Rick before a vague hand gesture from his Rick signaled it was fine to leave. Morty held on anxiously as the stranger Morty towed him towards a different hallway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Summer was walking alone with Rick, all the while keeping close to him. They eventually made it to what she determined to be the common area of the event. Hundreds of Ricks, Mortys and Summers were scattered about. Most of them seemed at ease, only a few others sharing the apprehension of Summer C-137.

Rick looked through the crowd to see a few like-dimension Rick’s hanging near a large stage at the other side of the room. He gave an exasperated sigh and turned to his Summer.

“S-Summer, I have to-to go say hello to a few people. Have a good time, we-we’ll catch up later.” Rick said, turning to walk away. He turned too quickly to notice her protest.

“But wait! Grandpa Rick!” Summer tried, but he was already lost amongst the hive.

Summer sighed and looked around, trying to plan her next move. She saw a nearby kiosk that had a couple Ricks handing out drinks _._

 _It’s a start_ , she thought.

It seemed that many of the attendees at the party were already pretty drunk. Many of the Mortys who stumbled away with their drinks had a hard time not spilling their shit everywhere. After a minute or so, Summer finally made her way to the front of the line.

“Wh-What’s your poison?” the Rick behind the bar asked. Summer stared at him, taking in the image of her grandfather in a pink belly shirt with flowers in his hair.

“Uhh...umm…” Summer stuttered, clearly shocked by the feminine nature of the man before her. Was he wearing eyeliner?

“I’ll just have… what everyone else is having.” Summer said quietly. The Rick nodded and turned to work on her drink. A few seconds later he sat down a red cup in front of her. _Really? Red Solo cups?_

“Five bucks.” The Rick said flatly. Summer felt a surge of momentary panic. Her Rick failed to mention that they needed to bring cash. Before she could fumble over her words, a familiar voice behind her spoke up.

“H-Here, I’ll get her Zeta 98. And whatever else she wants f-for the night.”

The Rick behind Summer leaned over her shoulder to put a fifty on the counter. The Pink Rick gave him a nod with a wink and slipped the money into the front of his pants. He sat another similar red cup in front of them a shooed them with a wistful hand motion.

“Uhh… thank you.” Summer said quietly, walking away with the generous Rick. This Rick was of course an almost exact physical copy of her Rick save a few details. He was dressed ordinarily, dark pants with a long sleeved, dark blue shirt with a bright green tie. Summer noted his voice seemed quieter than the other Ricks.

“No problem, babe. I’m Rick from dimension AJ-002. W-Where-What timeline are you from?” The Rick asked lightly as they continued to walk. Summer wasn’t really sure where they were headed, but for some reason she didn’t really care.

“Summer…C-137.”

AJ-Rick looked at her and laughed. But it wasn’t a cruel laugh like the one she typically heard from her Rick. It was actually a light laugh-with genuine humor. The sound was almost foreign to her coming from a Rick.

“Oh man, y-you’re from C-137? That Rick is a total asshole…” AJ-Rick said as he took a sip from his cup.

“ _Tell_ me about it.” Summer sighed. “He totally ditched me like, the second we got here. Where’s you’re Summer?”

The Rick chuckled again and shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

“Nah, I’m-I’m from a dimension where…uh, there is no Summer.” AJ-Rick shrugged.

“Oh...” Summer’s voice began to fade. That must have only meant one thing. She had a moment of silence for the version of herself that wasn’t as lucky as she was. _The universe sure is a fickle place._ She jumped from her thoughts as AJ-Rick put an arm around her shoulders lightly as they continued to walk.

“Yeah… I’ve always been bummed I never, didn’t have a Summer. Always… wondered wh-what it was like. I mean, Mortys are fine. But Summers seem waaay better. Who wouldn’t r-rather have a beautiful girl around?” AJ-Rick winked at her.

Summer felt her face getting hot as she looked up at him. _So similar, but so very, very different_ , she concluded.

“You think so?” Summer said quietly.

“Absolutely. A-And your Rick doesn’t get that. Damn shame.”

As Summer continued to contemplate over AJ-Rick’s words, she tripped backwards as a Morty came bolting by her, knocking her over. The Morty was yelling like a maniac and laughing, being chased by a couple other Mortys and one Rick on roller skates. AJ-Rick caught her from behind before she fell and pulled her up.

“Fucking Mortys. Didn’t even bring mine this year, little shits…” AJ-Rick muttered as he helped her up. He shot a dirty look in their direction as they skated away, all clearly drunk out of their minds. Summer brushed herself off and looked up at AJ-Rick gratefully.

“Thanks.” She said sweetly. She’s not really sure what possessed her to do so, but she leaned up to put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. It was nice to be around a Rick that was kind and considerate. One that appreciate her. AJ-Rick hugged her back and after a moment, took her by the shoulders to look her in the eye.

“H-Hey, umm… hang out with me tonight? I-I’ve always wanted to hang out with a Summer.” AJ-Rick said warmly. She eagerly nodded.

“I would love to! I need someone to show me around this place.” Summer said with excitement.

AJ-Rick smiled and stood up a little straighter, smoothing out his shirt. He held out his elbow in an ancient, cordial gesture.

“Ok, well! Say no more! Right this way, babe.” AJ-Rick said smoothly. Summer hooked her arm in his with a giggle as they strode towards the stage.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

After a few seconds of walking down the hallway, Morty entered a small room to the left and stood in the doorway with his counterpart. His mouth was gaping as he looked around the room. The lighting was a bit darker and it was filled with about a dozen Mortys and two Ricks in the back. It was occupied was a few different couches and chairs, everyone strewn about casually. A few Mortys on the couch seemed to be in deep conversation while others were drinking and passing around small glass pipe. The green shirt Morty grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

“C’mon!” the stranger Morty said as he plopped C-137 Morty next to him on couch. The other Mortys in the vicinity turned to him as he sat, and C-137 felt himself blushing with so many eyes on him.

“H-Hey everyone, this Morty i-i-is new! Wh-Where are you from?” the Morty who brought him there asked.

“Uh, um… C-137.” Morty said quietly. The Morty next to him slung his arm around him with a laugh.

“Hey! That’s-that’s awesome! I’m from C-135. That means we-we’re pretty alike, bro!” C-135 said.

C-137 Morty started to feel a bit better by the warm nature of his fellow Morty. A Morty dressed in leather leaned across towards him to hand him the glass pipe. C-137 looked up nervously.

“T-Try a hit, you’ll be ok.” The leather Morty said, his hand casually resting on the knee of another Morty dressed in a black t-shirt and purple pants. Several other Mortys nodded in agreement as C-137 Morty took the piece. It wasn’t like it was his first time smoking weed, but it had always been from a blunt. This glass piece seemed a little more complicated. He tried lighting it, but had no luck finding the carb. C-135 Morty laughed as he reached out to help him.

“H-Here, cover this hole with your-your left hand while-while you light with the right.” The Morty said as he positioned C-137’s hands.

Nodding, he took the advice and ended up burning a bit deeper than he intended. He tried to hold it for a moment, but sputtered and began hacking his lungs out. He heard a raspy laugh behind him as one of the Ricks from the back came to sit on his other side.

“H-Havin’ trouble there, Mort? Wh-Where the fuck are you from?” the Rick said as he snatched the bowl from Morty’s hands. He lit it quickly and took a short hit before continuing to give Morty C-137 an intense stare. This Rick had metal bands all the way up his arms and the sides of his head were shaved into a Mohawk. He had a few tattoos on his neck and a piercing on his right eyebrow. Morty C-137 was intimidated, to say the least.

“D-Don’t worry about Beta-635 Rick, Morty! H-He’s a big pushover.” Said C-135. He leaned across Morty to give the Rick a playful shove. The Rick scoffed in return.

“P-Pushover, huh C-135? Not quite the s-same tune you were singing earlier when I had-you w-were bent over the table.” The Rick said smugly. He leaned back on the couch and lazily rested one long arm over the side while watching Morty of C-135 turn various shades of red.

“Sh-sh-shut the fuck up, _Beta_ Rick!” C-135 spat as he rubbed the back of his head. The Rick laughed again.

“Wh-What about our new little friend, h-here? Y-You up to a party?” Rick said in a sleazy tone as his right hand moved to C-137’s knee. The Morty almost jumped out of his skin at the contact, and fell backwards into C-135 Morty. He waved his hands frantically.

“N-N-No, no no, I’m not-not g-gay-“ C-137 Morty began, but was cut off when the Morty behind him began rubbing his arms from behind.

“Hah, and wh-what? You-you think we are? It-it’s different here, C-137! We’re Ricks and Mortys! Just think about be-being with yourself as…extremely active m-masturbation.” He whispered in his ear.

C-137 turned around to face his reflection and was met with a firm, closed mouth kiss. C-135 held him there for a moment, waiting to gage his reaction. He suddenly felt C-137 relax beneath him as he opened his mouth slightly. Taking the signal, C-135 gripped the back of the other boy’s hair as he deepened the kiss. Beta Rick started groaning from the other side of the couch.

“Haaahh… I never get sick of seeing th-that sight…” Beta Rick made himself more comfortable as he continued to watch the two. He became increasingly aware of the growing heat in his groin. The two Mortys were tongue deep in a typical wet, sixteen year old kiss.

C-135 briefly broke the contact by grabbing C-137 on his shoulders to push him back. Similar in anatomy, they shared shades of blush in their cheeks and mouths. C-135 glanced over his shoulder at Beta Rick to give him a smug smile.

“S-So, C-137 M-Morty… are-are you ready to start th-the real party?”

C-137 Morty was in short, overwhelmed. His current sexual frustration wasn’t leading him to make the clearest decisions. But hey, he was surrounded by Mortys and Ricks! This all had to be good, right?

He made a hazed head nod as the combination of hormones and THC made his mind swim. His body had never felt so relaxed, but so tensed at the same time. The mixture of the two was giving the boy a euphoric feeling of lightness.

Beta Rick smirked and stood to quickly sit in-between the two Mortys. He placed both of his hands on the Morty’s thigh, each a mirror image of each other with Beta Rick as the focal point. C-135 was quick to make contact first, eagerly reaching up to roughly kiss Beta Rick’s neck. The Rick hummed low in his throat and gripped the back of the boy’s hair, the metal of his bracelets clanging together. C-137 hesitated for a moment, unsure of himself. Beta Rick noticed the pause and used his other arm to pull the Morty up to the opposite side of his neck, mirroring his twin. He began kissing his neck as an attempt to copy the obviously more experienced Morty.

C-137 Morty hadn’t expected activity with a Rick to be so…hot. Morty didn’t consider himself in love with his grandpa or anything, but it was hard not to notice him physically. Morty had seen Rick fight faster and harder than most men half his age. His hormones had been out of control the past few months and he had caught himself thinking about Rick in more ways than one. Now that he was actually fulfilling the fantasy of touching him, tasting him, hearing him moan, he was completely hooked.

 

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 

After catching up with a few other ‘C dimension’ Rick’s, C-137 Rick decided to break from the group to grab a drink and passively search for his grandkids. He pulled at his tie again slightly as he approached the bar. Behind it was a Morty wearing a tuxedo t-shirt and a straw hat.

“Wh-What can I g-get you?” he asked in the typical stutter.

“Scotch. Neat.” Rick said shortly. He sat on a bar stool as he watched the Morty grab for a clean cup. Rick felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as a voice purred in his ear.

“Hey there, C-137. Thought I’d missed you this year.”

He glanced to his right to see Summer, dimension Omega-065. She slipped into the bar stool next to him and casually threw one leg over another as she faced him. She was dressed mostly in black leather and her hair was worn down. It was a few shades more red than his Summer’s. She also had a few visible tattoos along her arms with dark eye makeup. She leaned over to put her hand on his leg, squeezing his inner thigh.

“We had such a good time last year. I was starting to worry you wouldn’t show.” She said in a low, playful voice.

Rick was only half listening as he stared at her. Omega Summer was a bit of a sad case that Rick exploited every so often to satisfy his sick cravings. She had no Morty, Beth, or Jerry in her timeline. Only one Rick, which she openly shared a sexual relationship with. Omega-065’s were the first relationship of their kind to be recognized within a Rick’s timeline. It was only a matter of time before other Ricks began falling into the pit of curiosity. It was as if another version of yourself committing a sin without consequence opened the doors for your own despicable needs.

“Y-Yeah, baby. Wouldn’t miss it.” Rick replied. The straw hat Morty returned with Rick’s scotch. He also huffed when he saw the red Solo cups. _Really?_ He slipped the Morty a five and downed his drink in one gulp, then belched loudly.

“Just-just have to be a l-little more careful this year. Morty and Summer from my timeline are-are here with me somewhere.” Rick said as he wiped his chin.

The Summer smirked and scooted closer to him, wrapping her hand further around his thigh. Rick let his arm comfortably swoop around her waist as she leaned up to his neck.

“Hey, that makes it a bit more exciting, hmmm? So, same price as last year?”

Rick felt his head start to swim from the close proximity of her. Once he had opened the floodgates a few years ago when Omega Summer was only sixteen, his appetite for her was insatiable. She was the very reason Rick C-137 had avoided bringing his own Summer and Morty for so long. He didn’t want them to find out how sick, how rotten to the core he really was.

“Y-Yeah, babe. S-Same price is good.”

Omega Summer smiled and stood up from the chair, pulling his wrist. She let him go when they rounded the corner to head for the housing headquarters. Several years ago the Ricks dedicated an entire building to temporarily house homeless Ricks until they had a new plan. C-137 Rick himself had never needed to use the rooms for shelter. But he did, on occasion, use one for a good fuck, as he intended to now.

They walked until them came to the front of the hotel-like building. They stepped inside through the automatic doors and up to the counter, where another Rick was seated. He was dressed in a drab colored uniform reading a magazine. He looked up with boredom as C-137 approached.

“Need a room.” C-137 said quickly.

The Rick in the chair rolled his eyes. “Well, _duh_.”

He wheeled behind the desk to grab a card key from a machine. The Rick behind the counter began to hand the key to C-137, but stopped when he saw Omega Summer waiting with him. He was momentarily shocked as he pieced together the situation, but C-137 snatched the key from his hand before he said anything.

“F-Fucking, asshole…” C-137 muttered as he walked away from the worker Rick, who was now laughing hysterically behind the counter.

A short elevator ride later they were standing in front of their room, number 354. Rick opened the door with a bored expression, pushing his way inside. He stood inside and pretended to care about his surroundings as Summer sat down on the bed. The initial process of breaking the ice was still tough for Rick. This girl looked so much like her. _His_ Summer. Except she wasn’t. And somehow he used this rationalization to block out as much of his guilt and shame as possible.

He watched her on the bed as she removed her top in one fluid motion. His face remained only slightly interested, but his was brain was exploding. She stood and pushed off her pants to step out of them, wearing only a lacy black bra and panties. She gripped his tie as she drew closer to him, pulling him towards her.

Her taste was so real. Rick would catch a whiff of his Summer every now and again throughout their time together. He knew she used cinnamon toothpaste and raspberry shampoo. Not that he was into that or anything, just things you notice when you share a bathroom for a couple years. This Summer tasted like cinnamon and smelled of berries, making the ultimate fantasy complete for Rick.

She fell back onto the bed with his red tie in her hands, removed from his neck. He watched her play with the tie seductively as he worked on the buttons of his shirt slowly. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he felt the smooth fabric fall off of his skin. He was in his boxers when he kneeled overtop of her, gripping her neck to pull her into a wet kiss. He pulled her up to him, almost too tightly. She mewled slightly when he gripped her hair even harder. Rick then used his leverage to shove her face to the side, exposing her neck. He ran his teeth along her skin until he bit near the back of her ear, producing another cry from the girl.

Rick C-137 would never do anything to harm his granddaughter. _His_ Summer. This girl wasn’t his. She belonged to some other Rick who wasn’t taking very good care of her. His Summer wasn’t soiled from him like this one was. And if a person is already so far polluted, what could a little more hurt?

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was 3:37 in the morning. The Council had decided on a 4:00am ‘party shut down’ time, so most Ricks, Mortys and Summers began pairing off into their respected dimensions to exit the building. Several began portaling home, but one Rick was agitatedly looking across one side of the hall to another with a Morty in hand.

C-137 hissed as he looked at his watch and at the passed out boy at his feet. Another Morty had dropped him off to Rick a few minutes ago as a few were filing out. Pretty typical that his Morty would pass out like a fucking pussy. But where in the _hell_ was Summer?

Rick began tapping his foot impatiently as he continued to scan the room for his red and black-laced dressed Summer. He narrowed his eyes as he did a double take to his left, seeing a red and black blurb in his vision approaching.

His gut boiled.

There was his Summer, - _his_ Summer-, arm in arm with another Rick. C-137 recognized him immediately, incredibly enough. Not only by his combination of blue and green, but by his friendly demeanor radiating from him as he laughed with Summer. Rick C-137 felt a sting of jealousy as he watched them approach. Rick AJ-002 was pretty far up on the ‘nice list’ of Ricks. As a regular medical tech at the Citadel, AJ-Rick was well-liked by the council and other Ricks. It would be easy to understand why Summer would be drawn to him.

As they approached Summer giggled as she pointed to her brother at Rick’s feet.

“Isss he like, ok?” she slurred slightly. C-137 Rick noticed.

AJ-Rick pulled a small flashlight from his pocket and leaned over the Morty. He lifted his eye lids and observed his pupils as he shined the light in the boy’s eyes. He quickly stood back up and put the light back in his pants.

“He’ll be fine. Hell of a headache in the morning, but-but fine.” AJ-Rick said. Summer smiled at him and the other Rick scoffed.

“Y-Yeah, I could have f-fucking told you _that_. And I didn’t need a faaancy flashlight! Come-Come on Summer. It’s time to go.” Rick C-137 barked.

AJ-Rick held a blank expression as C-137 walked away, motioning Summer to follow. Before turning, Summer looped her arms around AJ-Rick to pull him into a goodbye hug, which he returned with full force. She kissed him on the cheek before looking up at him.

C-137 Rick wanted to throw up.

“So, I’ll see you again next year?” Summer said hopefully while AJ-Rick held her hands.

“You can count on it. Remember, you-you’re a treasurer, Summer.” He said warmly. He kissed her hands before releasing her and taking a step back upon seeing the cold death stare behind her.

“ _Summer_. Now.” C-137 growled. She shot him an angry look before looking back at AJ-Rick one more time for a small wave. He waved back and stood still, hands in his pockets as he watched her leave. Her face fell as she turned away from him.

After a minute or so she caught up with her Rick who was carrying the past out Morty in his arms.

Summer could feel the iciness blistering from her grandfather, but she had no clue why. She decided to test the waters.

“Soooo… did you have a good time?” Summer asked as they loaded Morty into the back of the car.

Rick felt his stomach almost heave at the question. Seeing her, hearing her ask that question was almost too much. He wasn’t proud of his activities of the evening and having her around him was making it worse. He huffed at her as they buckled into the front seat.

“Should-Should be askin you that…question. AJ-Rick, huh?” Rick said as he pulled out a flask from underneath his seat.

“Yeah, he was… really, really nice.” Summer said as she looked out the window.

They successfully took off into the dark depths as silence fell between them.

Rick looked at Summer from the corner of his eye, not quite being able to decode her thoughts. Morty was always so much easier than Summer. Summers were complicated, secretive. It wasn’t as easy. She shocked him into even greater oblivion as she reached her hand across the console to grab his.

“But you know what, grandpa Rick?… you’re the only Rick for me.” Summer said with a smile.

Rick felt himself crumble at her words. He was a such a piece of shit.

He just stared at her silently as she held his hand. She laid on her side in the seat facing him, still holding his hand sweetly. She closed her eyes as the gentle hum of the spacecraft lulled her to sleep.

Rick turned to stare ahead into the nothingness of space. He used his free hand to take another drink of scotch when the tears began to fall. Silent and icy, private and angry tears fell carefully around his face as his grandchildren slept. He wished with everything he had that he could be one of the ‘good’ Ricks. To be a person his grandchildren _wanted_ to be around. A Rick that was better, less evil than him. But it just wasn’t who he was.

The truth is, C-137 Rick _does_ appreciate his Summer. If AJ-002 Rick knew anything about having a Summer, he would know how difficult it was to have her around. The alternate Rick doesn’t have the true guilt of knowing it’s your flesh and blood when fantasizing about her. But who knows? Maybe he’s in a small minority of disgusting Ricks that would be sick enough to think of her in that way.

He looked down at Summer again as she slept. He pulled his hand from her limp one and ran it through her hair. He caressed her head softly with affection.

As long as he protected his Summer from himself, he knew he could live a little bit longer.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Rick and Morty for ever and ever, a hundred years!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot to be left to the imagination here. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Happy New Year!!!


End file.
